Una navidad inolvidable
by mimimatt26
Summary: que lindo es cuando las fechas mas importantes ocurren en navidad. Matt y Mimi no podrán olvidar la navidad ya que en ella se enteraran de cosas maravillosas. mi primer oneshot


Eran visperas de navidad, tan solo faltaba una semana y el grupo de los 12 niños elegidos estaban preparando todo para la fiesta de castaño, moreno, alto de cuerpo bien formado era el encargado de todo lo que era bebidas, una chica peliroja, de estatura mediana y de cuerpo bien cuidado era la encargada de la decoración junto con su cuñada Kari. Yolei era la encargada de la música. Mimi se encargaria de todo lo que era la comida y Matt llevaría todo lo que es cerveza y demas ayudaban en lo que se les pidiera.

Sora que habia entrado en la cocina para ayudar a Mimi con la preparacion de la comida se sento en una silla para ayudar a pelar papas

- y ¿ya le compraste el obsequio?- pregunto Sora intrigada

- si.. pero no creo que sea capas de entregarselo- afirmo una timida castaña

- vamos ya es tiempo que te le declares- declaro una cansada peliroja, que ya conocia como era de terca su amiga y que seria dificil de conversela. puesto que llevaba tres meses convenciendola ella y las demas chicas

- no estas loca y perder su amistad- finalizo Mimi muy alterada- lo que me costo que lograramos entablar una conversacion

- pues por eso mismo si el se te acerco y dió el primer paso para que conversaran es por que le gustas, vamos no seas terca y dale su regalo- la alento Sora

- mmm eso lo veremos en su momento ¿si?- puso punto final a la conversación

-como no te arrepientas si otra chica se te adelanta- la asusto Sora

- por... por q..que dices...eso- tartamudeo Mimi

- pues porque hay muchas chicas que se mueren por estar con él y tu te regodeas

- esta bien se lo entregare- se dio valor la castaña

- asi se hace amiga- la felicito

Ya estaba todo preparado. ahora solo faltaba que pasaran a sentarse, cuando sono el timbre en la casa de Mimi

- yo voy- grito una emocionada pelimorada que corrio a la puerta de entrada

- ¿quien sera ya estamos todos aqui?- pregunto Izzy

- pues no se, yo no espero a nadie mas- dijo una asombrada Mimi

en eso Matt,Tai, Jou, Cody ,Davis, Tk y Kari se estaban sentando a la mesa para cenar cuando entro Yolei seguida de un chico rubio de cabello ondulado piel blanca y ojos celestes como el cielo

-¡MICHAEL!- exclamo Mimi loevantandose de la mesa y corrio abrazar a su amigo

-hola Mimi ¿como estas?- pregunto el rubio

- bien y esta sorpresa ¿ a que se debe?

- pues quise venir a pasar esta navidad contigo y tus padres, pero no los veo donde estan- pregunto mirando a todas partes sin verlos

- ellos se fueron de viaje

Matt que miraba toda la escena molesto se paro y salio al patio a fumarse un cigarro no podia creer que ese muñeco ken llegara y se robara toda la atención de la castaña

por otra parte

- ya esta todo listo pasa a sentarte Michael- le ofrecio Kari muy amablemente

-gracias como estan ustedes chicos- pregunto el recien llegado

- bien- contestaron todos

Mimi quien se dio cuenta de que faltaba Matt se acerco a Sora y le pregunto por el chico y esta le respondio que habia salido al patio ace unos minutos y que no iba con buena cara. Por lo cual Mimi decidió ir al patio y ver si Matt se encontraba bien

- ¿estas bien?

al escuchar esa voz Matt giro su cara topandose con los ojos miel de la chica

-si, solo sali a respirar un poco de aire

- ven vamos ya estan todos sentados solo faltabas tu- dijo tomando la mano del rubio y guiandolo hacia el interior de la casa

Al llegar dentro Mimi miro donde habian dos sillas vacias ya que le habia pedido a Sora que guardara dos puestos para ella y Matt. Asi que guio al rubio hasta una de las sillas y ella se sento al lado, esto puso muy feliz a Matt .La cena transcurrio super tranquila todos conversaban muy alegres y animados. Al finalizar las cena las chicas sacaron todo lo que estaba en la mesa y los chicos ayudaron a ordenar todo para dejar espacio para entregar los regalos y a la misma vez una pista de baile, pusieron las dos mesas apegadas a la pared dejando una gran espacion al medio para la pista de baile, pusieron vasos y todo tipo de cosas para picar bebidas y alcohol.

A las 11:30 pm las chicas ya habian terminado de lavar y guardar toda la loza y ya se estaban preparando para entregar su regalo a la persona amada y/o amigos. Jou quien miraba su reloj para verificar la hora empeso el conteo

-10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS- grito muy entusiasmado

Y asi cada uno se acerco a la persona querida para entregar su regalo

Tai se acerco a Sora y se intercambiaron regalos, Tk y Kari hicieron lo mismo junto con Yolei y Ken. Izzy ya tenia la costumbre de regalarle algo al superior Jou asi que entre ellos intercabiaron al igual que Davis y Cody

Matt se acerco a Mimi y le dio su regalo. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos cuando este se lo entrego y Mimi tambien le entrego el regalo que ella le habia comprado. Ambos estaban muy rojos y se miraban fijamente

- feliz navidad Mimi- pronuncio apenas Yamato

-feliz navidad Matt- respondio Mimi muy roja

Michael quien miraba todo de lejos no pudo evitar sentir celos, pero no se acerco por que apesar que el amaba a Mimi la queria ver feliz aunque eso significara verla junto a otro hombre.

-vamos al patio los chicos no dejan de mirarnos y me siento un bicho raro- propuso Matt muy apenado

- si yo me siento igual no disimulan nada

asi que salieron al patio y una vez ahy Matt se paro frente a Mimi y la miro fijamente

- sabes hace mas de 6 meses que vengo sintiendo cosas por ti- confeso Yamato muy nervioso, su corazón casi se le salia ya por la boca- al principio no sabia bien a que se debia pero ya lo se y es que tu me gustas y mucho Mimi

-¿que?- no daba credito a lo que escuchaba

- que tu me gustas, que te quiero mucho y quisiera que fueras mas que mi amiga- confeso Matt muy rojo y nervioso

- tú tambien me gustas mucho Yamato - respondio Mimi mirando a los ojos al rubio

-entonces te gustaria ser mi novia Mimi- pregunto Matt

-por supuesto- y se acerco y lo abrazo

Matt estaba feliz por primera vez tenia una navidad maravillosa y que jamas podria olvidar ya que esta se habia convertido en una fecha muy importante.

2 AÑOS DESPUES

-amor vamos date prisa los chicos nos esperan- apuro a su novia desde la sala

-ya voy amor, no me apures que una chica siempre tiene que lucir como una estrella de cine- exclamo una castaña

te ves hermosa con lo que te pongas ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde- dijo Matt tomando la mano de Mimi

Cuando entraron a la casa lo primero que vieron a Sora que tenia un bebe varon de 5 meses en sus brazos y a Kari sentada en un sillon con su enorme guatita ya tenia 7 mese 1/2 esperaban a un hermoso varon al que llamarian Zenky.

- por fin llegan ahora si podemos pasar a comer- dijo un hambriento Tai

- TAI - lo regaño la peliroja

Todos se pusieron a reir ante la cara de sorpresa de Tai

- hola chicos por fin llegan- saludo Yolei con una pansa de 8 meses y al lado de ella se encontra Ken con su hija de 1 año en brazos

Como de costumbre todos pasaron a la mesa y la cena fue de lo mas agradable

-por que no vino Cody, Izzy, Jou y Davis - pregunto Matt

-ya sabes lo de siempre cody que viajo esta ves para pasarla junto a sus padres, Izzy y Jou no encontraron vuelo ya estaba todo ocupado y Davis que sigue en españa por su club de futbol- respondi Tai

- ¿ y ustedes cuando piensan en tener un hijo? son los unicos que faltan hasta el superior Jou tiene dos hijos- hablo Tai

- ¿amor tu no cambias verdad?- pregunto Sora

- y ¿ahora que hice de mal?- respondio con otra pregunto el castaño

- eres un bruto aun sigues sin entender nada verdad- se burlo Matt

- Matt, deja a Tai tranquilo- lo regaño su novia

- si amor

- vaya que quien es el mandoneado ahora- se burlo esta ves Tai

- ya basta quieres deja en paz a Matt- lo regaño Sora

Todos se pusieron a reir antes las caras que ponia el moreno tras los regaños de su novia

ya habia llegado la hora de entregar los regalos asi que esta ves lo primeros en abrir los regalos fueron la hija de Yolei por ser la mas grande despues, el hijo de Sora y despues las dos embarazadas y luego los demas se entregaron su regalos. Mimi como todos los años se hacerco a Matt y le entrego su obsequio

- ¿ que es amor?- pregunto intrigado

- ya lo veras- dijo muy emocionada

al abrir el regalo y mirar el interior una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labias y grito

- DE VERDAD AMOR

- si - respondio muy feliz al ver la cara llena de alegria de su novio

- ¿ que es?- pregunto un curioso Tai

Matt saco del envoltorio un trajecito de color blanco con amarillo y unos zapatitos rojo palido y una ecografia con unos fotos del bebe y el test de embarazo. Matt tomo a Mimi en el aire y la comenzo a dar vueltas

- soy el hombre mas feliz del planeta amor-dijo dandole un gran beso en los labios

- y yo la mujer mas feliz del planeta- repitio ella las palabras del rubio

- felicidades chicos- los felicitaron uno por uno

- porfin seres tio, ¿ cuantos meses tienes ya?- pregunto un emcionado Tk

- pues dos meses y medio- respondio una feliz Mimi

- ustedes se dan puras noticias asi en navidad- comento Tai sonriendo- supongo que para la navidad que viene le pediras matrimonio y para la proxima se casaran

- jajajajajajaja no seas loco eso se lo pedire mañana mismo quiero que sea mi esposa antes de que nasca nuestro hijo/a- solto Matt de una dejando a una Mimi sorprendida

- SIIII- gritaron todos los presentes

- EEEE PODRE COMER TODO EL PASTEL QUE QUIERAAAA- grito un entusiasmado Tai

Y asi finalizo esa navidad y tal como dijo Matt al dia siguiente invito a todos a cenar padres de él y Mimi y a sus amigos y le propuso matrimonio a la castaña embarazada quien gritaba de alegria. A los dos meses se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel a Pucon regalo de los padres de Mimi. Siete meses despues nacio una hermosa niña de cabellos rubio y ojos miel a la que llamaron Airimi.Y asi vivieron felices...

FIN

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS

espero que les aya gustado este oneshot navideño. lo se es algo extraño. es el primero que escribo y no estaba muy inspirada dejen su review y gracias a todos los que lo leen


End file.
